Every driver should carry at least one warning device on his/her automobile in compliance with the traffic regulations. Conventionally, a triangular member with luminescent stripes adhered thereon is employed as warning device. It is advantageous for being compact in stowage on car such that driver may conveniently use it when breakdown occurs. But this triangular shaped warning device is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: 1) the reflection is poor which is even worse in a dark environment; 2) driver may neglect it when speeding due to its compact size which in turn may cause a danger; 3) it is a single purpose device; and 4) it is not stable when installed on ground.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved multi-functional warning device for motor vehicle in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.